thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blue-Ribbonz/Drops Of Jupiter - Blue-Ribbonz Fanfiction
To start this off, this is all revolving about my tributes are rather strange ideas that pop into my mind, and just in advance, I REGRET NOTHING. And, if you can't tell by the title this is based on District 0 and my tributes so far from this district, Nova, Star and Luna. Please keep in mind this is mine, and you may not like it, but I hope you read it anyway! Two small children with interestingly dark red hair played in the streets of the crowded district 0. They threw rocks at each other and giggled while dodging the rocks. They were pretty bad throws so it didn't really hit each other. The threw smiles accross the street at each other and always glanced behind their back at the other houses with others playing with homemade balls. "Luna!" One of the children, the smaller one, yelled, ceasing in his throwing of the rocks. The bigger one tilted her head and stopped. "Star?" Star chuckled slightly before running up to her a whispering something in her ear. "It'll be sunset soon, so do ya wanna sneak into the astronemy tower..." Luna looked at him in suprise on bit her lip. "Star... We'll get in trouble..." Star grinned at her in return before shaking his head. "Not if we don't get caught." Luna blinked at him before throwing her head back in a silent laugh, Star stood there is a state of confusion as to what his older sister was doing, but he didn't question her, instead he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from continueing. "Lets go, right now." Luna nodded again before the two burst into a jog, making their way through the streets, past the reaping square and down a few alleyways until they stopped about 100 meters from the tower, out of breath and curious with what laid infront of them. There was a pale tabby cat. Luna stared at the cat in awe while Star slowly walked over to it and tickled its chin. He giggled before looking to her sister, who was shaking her head in a joking manner. Star went to pick up the cat, but in retun it clawed at his wrist. Star pulled his wrist back and bit her lip, a bit of blood trickled down his soft skin and Luna ran up to him. She held his wrist and looked at it before holding her hand over the cut and pushing down, hard. Star gasped in pain but Luna gave him a hushed reply. "I'm clotting it Star." Star squinted his eyes before he blinked them open and noticed something, the surroundings were getting darker. He glanced up to the sky and stopped biting his lip. Sunset. Luna sighed before letting go of his wrist, was had stopped bleeding, and wiped her hands on her white skirt, which was now stained when red. Star and Luna walked the rest of the way to the tower and then spent a few minutes quickly scampering up the stairs, half-way through the sun had already set and they had to try and make their way through in the dark. When they reached the top a sparkle from the window automatically caught Luna's gaze and she started to sprint to it, and stared in amazement at the stars. She awed at them all, the slowley started to connect the constelations with her mind, her ears not picking up the sound of sobbing coming from a few rooms away. Star, on the otherhand, heard the sobbing. Star used his ears to follow the sound and soon found himself staring at a girl with the same haircolour as him. She wiped at her eyes before noticing Star and staring back at him with a worried expression. She blinked her eyes for a second before hugging her chest and uttering a few words. "Please go away..." Star crossed his arms and sighed, he had trouble making people happy, let alone girls, yet it hurt him to see them cry. "Uh, calm down, don't strain yourslef girl... Uhmmm... Tell me whats wrong?" The girl glanced up at him before looking away and poutinf. "Why should I tell you senpai?" Star paused and burst out laughing, what was a senpai? He stopped when he saw the tears streaking the girls face and coughed trying to make up for the laughing. "Because... Uhm... Becasuse i'm here and if you don't tell me i'll get my older sister to talk to you." Luna couldn't possibly help her, since the girl was already lost in thought probably about the solar system. "Older... Sister? Well then get her then, I won't waste any more of my breath on a stupid boy." Star rolled his eyes before calling Luna's name, with no reply of course. Star shrugged. "She too busy dreaming, better talk to her later, but for now, tell me." The girl rubbed her eye again before sucking in some air. "Fine then senpai, but don't expect me not to lie..." Star bent down and sat next to the girl before she started. "My daddy left mummy for a reson I don't know and mummy had a baby and brought a new daddy in the house. New daddy doesn't like me, he always stares at me and is mean to me. Mummy doesn't talk to me anymore, and all the food I get is the scraps left on the table. I tried to talk to mummy but she got mad and hit me... And daddy said it was m fault she's crying in her bedroom and kicked me out the house Senapi. Senpai help me!" The girl threw her arms around Star and started to sob into his chest, while Star was trying to peice together exactly what the girl said. "Whats you name...?" The girll glanced up at him and then let go of him and brushed off her arms. "I'm Nova. 5 years of age, but you can call me Dragonite..." Star raised his eyebrow, so he was a year older than the girl. "My name is Star, nice ta meet you!" The girl giggled before shaking her head. "Naughty senpai, don't be rend-ey-voo-ous towards me." Star was confused at the girls word choice. He heard chuckleing and turned around to see his sister Luna, chuckling in his direction. Star stood up and so did the girl and he glanced at his sister. "What?" Luna covered her mouth before grinning. "The sky is gorgeous, and looks like you found a friend just like the sky." Luna walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand before shaking it. "I'm Luna, his sister, nice to meet you." Luna let go of the girls hand and then used her finger to wipe tears from the bottom of Nova's eyes. "Girl, don't let parents get you down, they're just controlling your life until the reapings are over." Nova smiled at Luna before muttering a thankyou and then glaring at Star. "Your brother is stupid." Luna paused and glanced at the girl, before ruffling her hair. "I know he is, but face it, he's learning." The two burst out laughing and Star stood there awkwardly. All three were suprisingly mature for their age. Nova hugged her chest and smiled at the two. "Thanks... If its something, could you two walk me home... Its dark and... There are other daddys outside..." Luna nodded before grabbing the girls hand as they started down the stairs, Star ran after the two and they all made their way to their homes. When they reached Novas house, they exchanged their goodbyes and Nova looked at Star. "I'll see you again Senpai!" Nova then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing Star to blush while the girl ran inside. "Ooooh, Stars in love!" Luna exclaimed, before Star gave Luna a shove and they both made their way home to their large family. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:District 0